


The One Time He Didn’t Listen

by Abb1eWr1ght



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abb1eWr1ght/pseuds/Abb1eWr1ght
Summary: the one where Liam gets himself captured and Theo’s losing his mind





	1. Witches

Scott had warned him. He should've listened to his alpha and he wouldn't have got himself in this mess. Liam was currently hanging upside down from a tree by his ankles. He remembers coming into the woods with Theo but Liam doesn't really know he'd lost track of time a while ago, due to all the blood rushing to his head. Let's rewind a day. 

 

... 

They were all gathered in Scott's living room, Stiles in the chair with Lydia perched on his lap, Mason lying on the sofa with his legs flung over Corey, Scott leaning against the door frame with his arms wrapped around Malia and Theo and Liam sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa. 

 

"So, why are we actually here?" questioned Theo.

"We're getting to that but first is everything ok at school, nothing suspicious?" "Everything seems normal" Mason answered Scott "why'd you ask?"

" we don't wanna worry you guys but Deaton contacted me a few days ago and well..." 

"There's a new threat in town, a big one and by big I mean massive" Stiles butted in. " It's the whole reason we came and visited you from college" Lydia added

And here I was thinking you actually wanted to see us" Liam grumbled under his breath, then sighed and clapped his hands"ok, so what is it?" 

"Witches" Malia stated

"Witches? Like magical witches?"

"Yes Liam magical witches" Stiles sighed frustrated, the fbi academy had been hard on him lately with his final exams to become and fully fledged FBI agent coming up.

"Out of all supernatural creatures it had to be witches" Theo complained 

"what's that supposed to mean" 

"let's just say I've had a run in with them before"

“so you know how to handle them then" Liam queried

"Not necessarily"

"And that means what exactly?" 

"It means that I don't necessarily know how to deal with them" 

Liam snapped "stop being so secretive and just tell us what on earth you're going on about" 

Scott who was watching the interaction jumped in before a fight could break out, " okay, okay let's calm down and how about Theo tells us how he's dealt with these witches"

"Well I don't know much about them, I never got a chance to do any research on them, too busy trying to not get killed"

Looks like it's time for my bestiary" Mason pushed himself up off the sofa " I'll come with you" Corey chuckled. 

"Liam can I speak to you in the kitchen" Scott requested whilst walking away "sure" 

"What's up"

"What was that out there?" 

"Oh that...”

“Come on Liam, you can tell me anything.”

“Okay um... well ever since you guys went off to college my IED's flared up again. I-i thought I had it under control and I-I've tried everything to calm myself down b-but nothing's working, I just get so angry all the time" 

"Hey hey it's ok it's ok" Liam looked up with watery eyes as Scott shushed him " c'mere" he pulls him into a hug. 

" it'll be ok, stop getting yourself all worked up" As they pull apart Liam mutters a quiet "thanks"

“Now let's go back in there and see what Masons found"

They walk back into the living room to see the pack gathered round the bestiary. "Hey Mase, what've you found?" "Turns out there's different kinds of witches, like for each element, fire, water, earth" he lists off running his finger over each word in the book. 

"so how'd you kill them" 

" you have to make some kind of concoction, but it's different for each kind of witch" 

" how about we make all of the potions for every element and when we come face to face with her, just throw them" Stiles suggested

“ well we have to go back to college in the morning, so you'll have to speak to Deaton to see if he has any idea about all this"

"don't do anything stupid and whatever you do don't go after her alone, I'm looking at you Liam" Scott teased

"Hey! I'm not as reckless as you" 

"That's true!" Stiles piped up " I remember when you actually followed me into the woods the night you got bitten" 

“ you're the one who went into the woods in the first place" joked Scott 

"but that's different, that's me I was an idiot" 

"Still are" Malia declared bluntly and Liam let's out an ugly snort 

" you just snorted" Mason yelled and burst out laughing, which was followed by surprisingly Theo chuckling and then Scott, Maila, Corey, Lydia and finally Stiles after he'd stopped sulking.

"Okay okay" wheezed Theo " I think we should go home now or we're never gonna stop" 

"What if I don't wanna stop" sniggered Mason 

"Well we got to at some point and plus it's nearly midnight so..."

"You just want us to stop laughing at you Liam. But I suppose you're right it is getting quite late" Corey admitted. 

After a round of hugs, they left the original pack to sleep at Scott's house until the next morning.


	2. Potions

“I take it I'm driving everyone home then" Theo offered, a chorus of yes's followed. 

"Get in then" 

" I call shotgun!" Liam screamed "heyy I wasn't ready" Mason complained "too bad" Liam stuck out his tongue whilst Theo rolled his eyes " just get in you big babies" 

The drive to Masons house felt longer than usual, Liam stared out of the window trying not to think about the looming threat attempting to harm him and his pack. He glanced at Theo and saw him looking through the mirror back at Mason and Corey, they were kissing. Liam looked away, in times like these he missed Hayden. As he turned away he caught Theo's eye and they gazed at each other for a few seconds until Liam broke eye contact, burning bright red.

"you’re stop, Mason.” Theo announced as he stopped the car. Mason and Corey got out "Hey Corey where are you going?" " oh I'm sleeping over" he grinned with a faint tint to his cheeks. "Oh ok well good luck with that"

Theo started up the car, " so baby wolf, what'd you think of this witch business" " hmm" Liam looked up startled, " the witches, what'd you think of them" "oh well there's not really anything to think, it's just another thing threatening our home town" they sat in silence for the rest of the way. 

The car jolted to a stop. "This is your stop" "ermm thanks for the ride" " it's ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can go to Deatons" " yeah sure, bye"

"bye Liam"

Liam unlocked his front door as quietly as he could without waking his parents, he slipped off his shoes and tiptoed upstairs into his room. When he got in there he collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

...

Liam groaned as he stretched out his arm hitting his alarm clock onto the floor, turning it off. He turned over and checked his phone seeing that he had one unread message from Scott. 

/Just left for college. Don't do anything I wouldn't do./

Liam just groaned and face planted into his pillow. Then shot up when he heard the beeping of a car horn. " who the heck is that"he muttered to himself frustrated that his sleep had been ruined for the second time. " Liam!" his mum shouted upto him "someone's here to pick you up!" "Someone called Theo" 

shit shit shit 

"coming mom!" Liam had totally forgotten about that. He sprinted around his room trying to find a decent shirt and jeans. He yelled " tell him to wait in the car" whilst hopping around straining to pull his jeans on. He sprinted down the stairs only to see Theo sitting on his sofa. " ahhh there he is , come on Liam we've got places to be"

"bye mom” 

" bye honey!"

The drive to Deatons was short, they jumped out of the truck meeting Corey and Mason who had got a lift from Stiles before he left for fbi college. They trudged inside, Theo at the front " so doc what are we dealing with?" " as you already know there are different kinds of witches which require different potions and since we don't know which element this witch controls were going to make all of them"

"Theo you're working on the fire element , Liam you've got water, Corey you've got earth and Mason you're with air" " here are the instructions for each one" he told them whilst handing out sheets of paper. 

Half an hour later and all 4 potions were complete. " let's do this" " we can't rush this Liam, you heard what Scott said don't do anything stupid" " fine but we need a plan" " the last place she was spotted was the woods" " ok then let's go"


	3. The Rescue

5 minutes later, they all clambered out of Theo's truck. " let's split up" " no Liam it's dangerous" " but we couldn't find her faster and then it wouldn't be dangerous anymore" " fine, you go that way I'll go this way and Mason and Corey go together" " shout me if you need anything Mason I'll hear you" 

" will do Liam" 

After maybe just over an hour of walking endlessly, it started to drop dark the sun was setting and so Liam flashed his eyes yellow so he could see clearer. As he was walking there was a clicking noise, Liam whipped around confused until he realised it came from beneath him and so looked down, " oh shit."

Liam yelled as his feet were dragged from underneath him and the blood started rushing to his head. " Hello!" Where's Theo when you need him, he thought to himself. He squirmed in the chains trying to wriggle free but all attempts were useless. A chuckle sounded from behind him "Theo?" he questioned " try again" taunted the voice, " you're the witch" he gasped " ding ding ding , three points for the werewolf" " let me go" "I'm afraid I can't do that, you see now I've got you I can lead your other friends here and kill them too!" The witch cackled. 

" you wouldn't"

 

" oh I would" and with that she stepped into Liam's view. She looked normal to Liam's surprise, he was expecting warts and green skin but she was actually normal . " oh" he murmured, " now I'm going to take you to my lair, but you're not allowed to see the way so I'm just gonna do this...” she brought her fist back and slammed it into Liam's temple and before he even had a chance to cry out he was out like a light.

...

Liam moaned as he came to, his vision still blurry so he blinked a few times to bring it into focus before sitting up and leaning on his elbow. He squeezes his eyes right before shaking his head slightly and opening them, then realising he was in a cage. He gingerly touched his forehead and found blood on his fingers, "why am I still bleeding, why isn't it healing?" " I temporarily disabled your healing" Liam jumped not expecting an answer " what, what do you mean?" " I mean that you can't heal until I say so, is that dumbed down enough for you?" Liam glared as much as he could without hurting his head.

"what happened?"

" I knocked you out, what do you think happened, why do I always find the stupid ones" the witch complained. " I want to try out this non healing business, you see I've never captured a werewolf before I want to see how helpless they are without their healing powers" 

She ran at him, somehow gliding through the metal bars of the cage, grabbing him by the neck and flinging him against the wall. Liam grunted as his head hit the wall, he grappled with the witches hands around his neck trying and failing to lift them off of him. Writhing and wheezing Liam begs her to stop, " please it hurts stop I-i can't...I-i can't breathe". The witch drops him sighing, " you're no fun" Liam's sprawled at her feet in a heap still struggling to catch his breath. She punches him, releasing a crack from his nose and a squeal from him. He hesitantly reaches up and tenderly touches it, " it's broken" he whimpers " you'll be fine" she glances at him taking note of the blood dripping down his chin and the finger marks around his neck. She exhales, stamping on his ribs omitting a scream from Liam and strutted out. 

...

It had been over an hour and Theo still hasn't bumped into Liam and he's sure that he's searched the whole of the woods.

Hey Theo!"

"Liam?"

He turned around to find Mason, " no it's Mason." "Oh, have you seen Liam anywhere?" Theo questioned.

"No, why?"

"It's just that I've searched this whole forest and I can't find him anywhere" Theo was starting to worry now.

"I can't catch his scent either" "Should we try calling him?" Corey suggested, " for some reason I don't think it'll be as easy as that" 

... 

Liam came to about 1 hour later, breathing shallow. Then he remembered the potion and reaches down the feel for it in his pocket." Looking for this?" He looks up to see the witch holding the bottle of liquid and stretches his hand out to it "gimme it" " no and even if it did it wouldn't work on me" " so you're not the water element" "none of the potions work on me, you must've missed my part of that bestiary out, I am an omnis witch. It's Latin for all if you're wondering, you need a whole new potion for me but I guess you're a bit late for that now."

"and if you're wondering about your friends I know where they are, they're lost in the woods looking for you." " just let me go" he whimpered 

"I think not my little werewolf" " now I need for you to sleep again, so I'm gonna give you this little injection shouldn't hurt too much after what I've done to you today." She injected the solution into his arm and everything went blurry for a minute and then darkness.

...

"Should we drive around the woods and see if we can find where he could be?" Theo suggested whilst getting into the drivers seat.

"Yeah, let's go" 

After a few minutes of driving through the path in the woods, Mason points out " do you see that dome kinda thing over there?" 

"Do you think he's in there?" 

"Well we're not gonna find out sitting here" Theo declares getting out of the car. "You guys stay here and get ready to start the engine" 

Theo sprints towards the opening and crashes inside to find it empty. He looks around confused until he sees a big wooden door at the back. 

...

Liam woke upto a crash " Liam! Liam!" "Theo, I'm here." Theo rushes upto the bars of the cage and rips them off, " why aren't you healing" he asked worried as he knelt down beside him " she disabled my healing" " c'mon I'll help you stand, we've gotta get you out of here." 

Theo slings Liam's arm over his shoulder and limps him out of the cage, " this seems too easy" " I don't care I'm just focusing on getting you out of here at the minute." They find their way out of the lair and Theo's truck is parked a few metres away with Mason and Corey inside. He places Liam in the back seat with Mason. Theo then jumps into the drivers seat and floors it out of there, he keeps driving until they're a safe distance away from the forest and then heads towards Deaton's


	4. The Animal Clinic

Theo pulls up outside the vets and helps mason carry Liam inside. They had called Deaton on the way over to inform him of Liam's injuries. Deaton rushes over, " put him on the table and take off his shirt" Theo does as he's told, " I need you to help me set his rib or when he gets his healing back it won't heal properly." Theo and Deaton push down on his broken you rib to set it which releases a scream of pain from Liam. " Mason look in the bestiary and any books you can find for werewolf healing, I'm going to try and find a way to get his powers back." " someone needs to stay here with him whilst we go to the library" " I will" Theo offers.

Deaton, Mason and Corey leave. Theo sits on the seat next to the table Liam's lying on, he grabs onto Liam's hand and squeezes slightly, he then rests his head on his chest and mutters " please wake up" before drifting off into a deep sleep. 

... 

Liam wakes up to find Theo's head on his chest he gently shakes Theo to wake him up, " hmmm 5 more minutes" Theo mumbles "Theo wake up" "Liam, you're awake" Theo sits up and wraps his arms around Liam's waist whilst Liam's slides his arms around Theo's neck, " I'm glad you're ok" "me too." They let go and just stare at each other, until they both start to lean in, "hey, Deaton thinks he found something" Mason walks in and Theo and Liam jump apart. Mason raises an eyebrow," what's going on here?" "N-nothing" Theo burned red "so what I saw when I came in here was nothing" they both nodded their heads "seemed like something to me." "It was n-nothing" Liam stuttered " ok then let's go" Theo declared.

Liam grunts as he tries and fails at pushing himself off the table, "here I'll help you" Theo slings Liam's are over his shoulder and lifts him up and onto his feet. They limp through the door and towards the truck they get in and see Corey smirking at them, Mason must've told him what he saw, "we left the books at the library." 

5 minutes later they pulled up outside the library and they got out, Liam with help from Theo. When inside Theo sets Liam down on a chair and then follows Deaton to the shelf that he's standing in front of, " so what's gonna happen" " Well I found this ancient ritual which should help gain back his healing powers, ahh here it is" Deaton grabbed a book off the shelf and started flicking through it and stopped at a page named obtinendi potestatem, probably Latin for something. We walk back over to Liam, Mason and Corey " let's go we got the book" Theo grabs Liam and lugs him back to the car as gently as he can. They drive back to the animal clinic and Deaton rushes around collecting things he needs for the ritual. 

"It's ready" Deaton announces, he starts to chant in some foreign language and throw some kind of dust on Liam, who's lying on the table. Liam's eyes flutter closed the dust knocking him out " it's done, he should wake up in an hour or two."

“okay I'll take him home, Mason Corey you guys want a lift?" " yeah sure thanks." Theo slips him arm under Liam's knees and under his back and pick him up bridal style. Mason opens the door for him as he places Liam in the passenger seat, Theo starts the engine and drives towards Masons house, "do you want me to drop you at Masons house Corey?" 

"yeah please I'm sleeping over again" Corey answers with a shy grin on his face. A few minutes later they pull up outside Masons house, " thanks man"

" anytime" 

"hey look after him for me" " wouldn't dream of doing anything but" Theo replied with a smile on his face. " you like him don't you" " no no I don't know what you're talking about" " he likes you, you know" " what no he doesn't" Mason just smiles and nods knowingly then walks upto his house. Theo sits there staring into space for a few minutes before glancing at Liam with a silly grin on his face, " he likes me" he giddily mutters to himself.


	5. Kiss

Liam's P.O.V 

Something jolts and I wake up. "Where am I?" 

“you're in my car outside your house"

I turned to look at Theo "um... can you help me inside? My legs still feel weak." "Sure" Theo gets out the car, walks round to the passenger side and opens the door. I then unplug my seatbelt and swings my legs out the door and Theo grabs my arms and slings them over his shoulder, pulling me out of the car. The door swings shut behind us as we hobble up the driveway. As we get to the door I fumbles around nervous trying to get my house keys out of my pocket. Shit why is this so hard.When I finally get them out Theo takes them and our hands brush, I feel a blush travel up my neck burning the tips of my ears "here I got it."

 

Theo unlocks the door and pushes it open, we limp inside and Theo gently drops me on the sofa. " umm... Theo"

" yeah”

"do you think maybeyouwillstaywithme?" I rush embarrassed "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" Theo says smirking. I feel myself flushing red again " I said do you think maybe you will stay with me" I repeat quietly. Theo smiles and sits down next to me "yeah I think I maybe I will stay with you." 

"So Mason told me something about you" " w-what did he say?" "He said something about you liking a certain someone" "I don't know what he's talking about I-i don't like anyone"

shitshitshit he knows

“Liam I heard your heartbeat jump and I know it's me that you like. At that I feel my eyes widen and I stutter out, " n-no I-i d-don't like you I-i mean t-that's ridiculous" Theo raised an eyebrow " fine maybe I do, b-but let's just forget about all this because I-i mean you don't like me..." Theo interrupts me by placing a finger over my lips. 

"Liam, I-i kinda do" 

"Do what?" 

"Like you back"

"Oh" I scrunch up my face and look up at Theo.

 

I met his gaze, but found that he was glancing down, towards my lips, and my stomach became a pit of nerves. Before I could speak, his lips came down to meet mine. His thumb brushed my cheek as he leaned into the kiss, and I subconsciously moved my arms around Theo's neck.

A groan escaped my lips and Theo's tongue slipped into my mouth, we battled for dominance. Theo won, he slipped his hands down to my waist and I tangled my fingers through his hair gently tugging on it. 

We broke away breathless.

" I've been wanting to do that for so long" 

"Me too"


End file.
